A Different Fate
by crazzyredhead
Summary: Harry Potter and Cedric both reach for the cup to have something much different happen to change the wizard world for ever thought could happen. Fate for once seems in Harrys favor. HP/GW RW/HG
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The third Task

Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter or make money from this

Cedric was standing feet from the Triwizard Cup, which was gleaming behind him.

"Take it, then," Harry panted to Cedric. "Go on, take it. You're there."

But Cedric didn't move. He merely stood there, looking at Harry. Then he turned to stare at the cup. Harry saw the longing expression on his face in its golden light. Cedric looked around at Harry again, who was now holding onto the hedge to support him self. Cedric took a deep breath.

"You take it. You should win. That's twice you've saved my neck in here."

"That's not how it's supposed to work," Harry said. He felt angry; his leg was very painful, he was aching all over from trying to throw off the spider, and after all his efforts, Cedric had beaten him to it, just as he'd beaten Harry to ask Cho to the ball. "The one who reaches the cup first gets the points. That's you. I'm telling you, I'm not going to win any races on this leg."

Cedric took a few paces nearer to the Stunned spider, away from the cup, shaking his head.

"No," he said.

"Stop being noble," said Harry irritably. "Just take it, then we can get out of here."

Cedric watched Harry steadying himself, holding tight to the hedge.

"You told me about the dragons," Cedric said. "I would've gone down in the first task if you hadn't told me what was coming."

"I had help on that too," Harry snapped, trying to mop up his bloody leg with his robes. "You helped me with the egg – we're square."

"I had help on the egg in the first place," said Cedric.

"We're still square," said Harry, testing his leg gingerly; it shook violently as he put weight on it; he had sprained his ankle when the spider had dropped him. A thought crossed his mind 'I wonder who helped him?"

"You should've got more points on the second task," said Cedric mulishly. "You stayed behind to get all the hostages. I should've done that."

"I was the only one who was thick enough to take that song seriously!" said Harry bitterly. "Just take the cup!"

"No," said Cedric.

He stepped over the spider's tangled legs to join Harry, who stared at him. Cedric was serious. He was walking away from the sort of glory Hufflepuff House hadn't had in centuries.

"Go on," Cedric said. He looked as though this was costing him every ounce of resolution he had, but his face was set, his arms were folded, he seemed decided.

Harry looked from Cedric o the cup. For one shining moment, he saw himself emerging from the maze, holding it. He saw himself holding the Triwizard cup aloft, heard the roar of the crowd, saw Cho's face shining with admiration, more clearly than he had ever seen it before… and then the picture faded, and he found himself staring at Cedric's shadowy, stubborn face.

"Both of us," Harry said.

"What?"

"We'll take it at the same time. It's still a Hogwarts victory. We'll tie for it."

Cedric stared at Harry. He unfolded his arms."You – sure?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "Yeah…. we've help each other out, haven't we? We both got here. Let's just take it together."

For a moment, Cedric looked as though he couldn't believe his ear: then his face split in a grin.  
"You're on," he said. "Come here."

He grabbed Harry's arm below the shoulder and helped Harry limp toward the stand where the cup stood. When they had reached it, they both held a hand out over one of the cup's gleaming handles.  
"On three, right?" said Harry. "One- two- three-"

He and Cedric both grasped a handle.

Instantly, Harry felt a jerk somewhere behind his navel. His feet had left the ground. He could not unclench the hand holding the Triwizard Cup; it was pulling him onward in a howl of wind and swirling color, Cedric at his side.

Harry felt his feet slam into the ground; his injured leg way, and he fell forward; his hand let go of the Triwizard Cup at last. He raised his hand.

"Where are we?" he said.

Cedric shook his head. He got up, pulled Harry to his feet, and they looked around.

They had left the Hogwarts grounds completely; they had obviously traveled miles- perhaps hundreds of miles – for even the mountains surrounding the castle were gone. They were standing in a dark and overgrown graveyard; the black outline of a small church was visible beyond a large yew tree to there right. A hill rose above them to their left. Harry could just make out the outline of a fine house on the hillside.

Cedric looked down at the Triwizard Cup and then up at Harry.

"Did anyone tell you the cup was a portkey?" he asked.

"Nope," said Harry. He was looking around

d the graveyard. It was completely silent and slightly eerie. "Is this supposed to be part of the task?"

"I dunno,' said Cedric. He sounded slightly nervous. "Wands out, d'you reckon?"

"Yeah," said Harry, glad that Cedric made the suggestion rather than him. "Lets stay close."

They pulled out their wand. Cedric stood next to Harry both watching each others back. Harry kept looking around him. He had, yet again, the strange feeling they were being watched.

"Someone's coming," he said suddenly.

Squinting tensely through the darkness. They watched the figure drawing nearer, walking steadily towards them between the graves. Harry couldn't make out a face, but from the way it was walking and holding its arms, he could tell that it was carrying something. Whoever it was, he was short and wearing a hooded cloak pulled up over his head to obscure his face. And several paces nearer, the gap between them closing all the time- Harry saw that the thing in the person's arms looked like a baby… or was it merely a bundle of robes?

Harry lowered his wand slightly and glanced sideways at Cedric. Cedric shot him a quizzical look. They both turned back to watch the approaching figure.

It stopped besides a towering marble headstone, only six feet from them. For a second, Harry and Cedric and the short figure simply looked at one another.

All a sudden Harry heard a high, cold voice say, "Kill the spare."

A swishing noise and a second voice, which screeched the words to the night: "Avada Kedavra!"  
The blast of green light left the wand of the man, Harry felt his body moving before he knew it.  
Cedric was laying on the ground he groaned he looked to see Harry James Potter laying on him dead.

Cedric looked at Harry's eyes the bright green was now dull. His glasses were on the ground broken, "Harry, Harry. Hey mate you alright, come on Harry you can't be dead." He had the look of terror on his face

The short man in the cloak had put down his bundle, lit his wand. Cedric looked at him as the wand was raised at him. 'Guess this is the end.' He looked at Harry for a brief second, he had to bring his killer in if it was the last thing he did. He had to avenge his friend. Two stunners were sent at one and another. He didn't move out of the way. And was hit. Cedric woke to felling ropes tightly wrapped around him.

"B-blood of the enemy… forcibly taken…you will … resurrect your foe."

Cedric woke to a shining sliver dagger; slice his skin open at the crook of his right arm. A scream escaped his throat since he could no longer hold it in. He felt the blood seeping down the sleeve of his torn robes. The man fumbled in his pocket for a glass vial and held it to his cut gathering his blood. "Who are you why are you doing this? Why did you kill Harry?"

"Wasn't supposed to kill James boy. They will come for me even more no. I helped finished the Potters off." He mumbled to himself.

All a sudden there was sparks emanating from the cauldron were extinguished. A surge of white steam billowed thickly from the cauldron instead, obliterating everything in front of Cedric he couldn't see the strange man, or Harry or anything but vapor hanging in the air…

But then, through the mist in front of him, he saw, with an icy surge of terror, the dark outline of a man, tall and skeletally thing, rising slowly from inside the cauldron.

"Robe me"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPGWGWGWGGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWG

Harry lay facedown, listening to the silence. He was perfectly alone. Nobody was watching. Nobody else was there. He was not perfectly sure that he was there himself.

A long time later, or maybe no time at all, it came to him that he must exist, must be more than disembodied thought, because he was lying, definitely lying, on some surface. Therefore he had a sense of touch, and the thing against which he lay existed too.

Almost as soon as he had reached this conclusion, Harry became conscious that he was naked. Convinced as he was of is total solitude, this did not concern him, but he could fell, he would be able to see. In opening them, he discovered that he had eyes.

He lay in a bright mist, though it was not like mist he had ever experienced before. His surrounding were not hidden by cloudy vapor; rather the cloudy vapor had not yet formed into surroundings. The floor on which he lay seemed to be white and fluffy wasn't warm or cold, just fluffy.

Harry sat up. His body appeared unscathed. Harry touched his face. His glasses were not there anymore.  
Then a noise reached him through the unformed nothingness that surrounded him: the small thumping of something that flapped, flailed, and struggled. It was pitiful noise, yet also slightly indecent. He had the uncomfortable feeling that he was eavesdropping on something furtive, shameful.

For the first time, he wished he were clothed.

Barley had the wish formed in his head then robes appeared a short distance away. He took them and pulled them on: They were soft, clean and warm. It was extraordinary how they had appeared, just like that, the moment he had wanted them…

He stood up, looking around. Was he in some great Room of Requirement? The longer he looked there was more to see. He looked around seeing the blue skies, the ground was white and fluffy. He looked up and could see the sun, 'I'm in the sky but how,' he thought. But a little bit a ways he could hear something making noise. Off in the mist he keep walking. Until he came to the spot the noise came from. It had the form of a small, naked child, curled on the ground, its skin raw and rough, flayed-looking, and it lay shuddering under a rain cloud where it had been left, unwanted, stuffed out of sight, struggling for breath.

He was afraid of it. Small and fragile and wounded though it was, he did not want to approach it. Nevertheless he drew slowly nearer, ready to jump back at any moment. Soon he would stood near enough to touch it, yet he could not bring himself to do it. He felt like a coward. He ought to comfort it, but it repulsed him.

"Harry you cant do anything for it."

He spun around. Lilly and James Potter were walking towards him. Lilly's hair was shinning in the sunlight, she smiled at him, and he could see her green eyes looking at him. She wore a gold shirt with a pair of jeans. James smiled at Harry he was holding Lilly's hand he had on red shirt and a pair of jeans. They both had plan robes on. Harry feel onto the ground staring at them tears coming to his eyes. They lead him over to a couch a ways away.

"But both of you are dead."

Lilly looked at him nervous "Yes we are Harry."

"Then…… I'm dead too?"

"Well you did jump in front of the killing cruse, Harry." James said sighing.

"James Potter!"

"Sorry Lils." He looked so scared.

"Look Harry your body at the moment is dead. But the thing is. Dam this be so much easier if Albus told you everything we you had asked." She sighed shaking her head. "Harry before you were born there was a prophecy made by a woman named Sybill Trelawney. Dumbledore was there giving her an interview. The prophecy goes: The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..." Lilly finished. She watched her son go threw a lot of emotions. "Look I know its a lot to take in but there is more to tell."

"Problem was a git of a death eater over heard what went on. He didn't hear all of it and ran off telling Voldemort. So we became targets, as soon you were born we went into hiding. The Longbottom's went into hiding to. The thing was we were betrayed. You know that story."

"Were sorry we couldn't be there for you we wanted to for so long." Lilly said hugging her son.  
Harry took it all in "Why did he keep it away from me."

James sighed looking at Lilly who put her hand on his shoulder "Clam down Harry, there was a reason."  
"What reason could there be I asked him and he kept it from me." He yelled.

"Harry he wanted you to live a normal childhood." James said looking him in the eye.  
It was awhile before Harry clamed down, "You good now."

"Yes." He said lowering his head looking at his mum.

"Good there is a reason your not dead, do you know what a horcruxes is."

"No I don't dad." He looked at him wondering what he was talking about and why it was so important since he was dead, or he thought.

"Well that's good, you see I don't know either." After Hearing that Harry fell out of his seat. "But your mom here knows and will be telling you all about it and it will tell you what that thing is." He said pointing to the crying baby or what he thought was.

Lilly sighed "Alright Harry horcruxes is very, very dark magic…." Lilly went on telling about horcruxes, and about how Voldemort made his and how by accident he turned Harry into one and when Harry jumped in front of the killing cruse it killed the horcruxes and not him. "Harry why don't we watch what is happening in the graveyard. Now that your not there to help."

He watched his father pull out a wand twirled it in the cloud an opening appeared below and he could see clearly what was going on as if he was only five feet above watching.

They watched as events unfolded as the death eaters appeared in the graveyard. "Welcome, Death Eaters,' said Voldemort quietly. "Thirteen years… thirteen years since last we met. Yet you answer my call as though it were yesterday… We are still united under the Dark Mark, then! Or are we?"

He put back his terrible face and sniffed, his slit-like nostrils widening.

"I smell guilt," he said. "There is a stench of guilt upon the air."

A second shiver ran around the circle, as though each member of it longed, but did not dare, to step back from him.

"I see you all, whole and healthy, with your powers intact- such prompt appearances! – and I ask myself… why did this band of wizards never come to the aid of their master, to whom they swore eternal loyalty?"

NO one spoke. No one moved except Wormtail, who was upon the ground, still sobbing over his bleeding arm. He stood next to Harry's body. James growled glaring daggers at Wormtail.

"And I myself," whispered Voldemort, "they must have believed me broken, they thought I was gone. They slipped back among my enemies, and the pleaded innocence, and ignorance, and bewitchment…  
"And then I ask myself, but how could they have believed I would not rise? They, who knew the steps I took, long ago, to guard myself against mortal death? They, who had seen proofs of the immensity of my power in the times when I was mightier than any living wizard living?"

"And I answer myself, perhaps they believed a still greater power could exist, one that could vanquish even Lord Voldemort…. Perhaps they now pay allegiance to another… perhaps that champion of commoners, of Mudbloods and Muggles, Ablus Dumbledore?"

As the mention of Dumbledore's name, the members of the circle stirred, and some muttered and shook their heads. Voldemort ignored them.

"It's a disappointment to me… I confess myself disappointed…"

One of the men suddenly flung himself forward, breaking the circle. Trembling from head to foot, he collapsed at Voldemort's feet.

"Master!" he shrieked, "Master, forgive me! Forgive us all!"

"Crucio!" Voldemort began to laugh.

Voldemort raised his wand. The tortured Death Eaters lay flat upon the ground, gasping. Cedric was seen still tied up to the tomb stone.

"Get up, Avery," said Voldemort softly. "Stand up. You ask for forgiveness? I do not forgive. I do not forget. Thirteen long years… I want thirteen years' repayment before I forgive you. Wormtail here has paid some of his debt already, have you not, Wormtail?"

He looked down at Wormtail, who continued to sob.

"You returned to me, not out of loyalty, but out of fear of your old friends. I wonder how they will reacted when they find out you killed Harry. Wormtail I told you I was going to kill the boy. And I wanted his blood. At least you took some of his along with the other. You deserve this pain, Wormtail. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, Master," moaned Wormtail, "please, Master…. please…"

"Yet you helped return me to my body," said Voldemort coolly, watching Wormtail sob on the ground. "Worthless and traitorous as you are, you helped me… and Lord Voldemort rewards his helpers…"  
Voldemort raised his wand again and whirled it through the air. A streak of what looked like molten silver hung shining in the wand's wake. Momentarily shapeless, it writhed and then formed itself into a gleaming replica of a humans hand, bright as moon-light, which soared downward and fixed itself upon Wormtail's bleeding wrist.

Wormtail's sobbing stopped abruptly. His breathing harsh and ragged, he raised his head and stared in disbelief at the silver hand, now attached seamlessly to his arm, as though he were wearing a dazzling glove. He flexed the shinning fingers, then, trembling, picked up a small twig on the ground and crushed it into powder.

"My Lord," he whispered. "Master… it is beautiful…. Thank you….thank you…" Voldemort raised his wand.

Peter scrambled forward on his knees and was about to kiss the hem of Voldemort's robes when the words left his lips "Crucio!" He saw Wormtail fall back on the ground next to the body of Harry Potter. He smiled holding it for about five minutes not long enough to do brain damage but enough to cause pain. "No next time you won't kill the person I told you not to. Though it is nice he is out of my way." He smiled as he watched Wormtail pass out.

Voldemort looked at Cedric "Aww our guest form Hogwarts." Cedric went pale as he watched Voldemort raise his wand at him. The strange thing the binding loosened and he fell to the ground in front of Voldemort. He tried to back away, "Don't try leaving yet. You see I want you to deliver a message to old Albus, that I'm back. His golden boy is dead, and there is nothing that he can do to stop me now. Take Potters body with you, I want to see his dead body on the front page tomorrow morning. " He raised his wand casting the crucio curse on Cedric, his screams filled the valley. After awhile the cruse was lifted. Cedric fell next to Harry and Peter. "Here take the cup and go back." He flew the cup towards Cedric but Cedric grabbed hold of Harry and Peter and disappeared in a pop. He cursed his deatheaters not knowing he would take Wormtail with him.

Harry, Lilly and James fell over laughing at how Cedric tricked Voldemort and were happy how he got away. "Harry what should we watch now, Voldemort or Cedric."

"Cedric you can tell me what happen with Voldemort later." Harry said smiling while watching below.

Lilly taped the cloud with her wand and now they could see Hogwarts.

Cedric felt himself slam flat into the ground; his face was pressed into the grass; the smell of it filled his nostrils. He had closed his eyes while the Portkey transported him, and he kept them closed now. He did not move. All the breath seemed to have been knocked out of him; his head was swimming so badly he felt as though the ground beneath him were swaying like the deck of a ship. To hold himself steady, he tightened his hold on three things. The Triwizard Cup, Wormtail in his left hand and Harry's body in his right hand.

A torrent of sound deafened his ears, there were voices everywhere, footsteps, screams. Then a pair of hands seized him roughly and turned him over. "Cedric."

Cedric opened his eyes. He was looking up at the starry sky, and Albus Dumbledore was crouched over him. He noticed he was at the edge of the maze. He could see the stands rising above him, the shapes of people moving in on them.

"Cedric we need to get Harry to the hospital wing now." Ablus said looking worried.

Cedric tried to keep the tears from flowing "Harry's dead, that man and You-know-who killed him." He took a breath before he kept going. "Sir, Harry saved my life," he said but barley a whisper. Cedric had let go of Peter and the cup and soon broke down crying.

The face of Cornelius Fudge appeared upside down over Harry; he looked white, appalled.  
"My god- Potter!" he whispered. "Dumbledore – he's Dead!"

The words were repeated, the shadowy figures pressing in on them gasped it to those around them… and then others shouted it- screeched it- into the night- "He's dead!" "He's dead!" "Harry Potter! Dead!" "The boy who lived is dead!"

"Cedric, lets go. You need to go to your family," he heard Fudge's voice say, and felt fingers on his shoulder and took him off. He heard spells going off bounding Wormtail.

"Fudge take Cedric and his family to the hospital wing to get him taken care of, along with the other Champions." Fudge nodded leaving having the Diggory's follow him along with the rest of the Champions and their family.

Girls were screaming, sobbing hysterically… Family's who came to watch were huddled together crying, for their fallen hero.

"Hermione, he- he... he can't be dead." Ron said with tears in his eyes.

Hermione was crying holding onto Ron. They couldn't believe they had lost their best friend. Ron was watching below and saw a black dog and Remus heading towards Harry.

Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley, started pushing there way down, the stairs. Heading towards the field. Soon all their children started to follow them. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand, "lets get down there."  
As he headed down there he heard Draco Malfoy making fun of Harry, "I knew Harry would die. The fool was headed for death. Soon all of his blood traitors of friends will die next." Ron would have done that but an adult who over heard Malfoy started yelling at him with his wand pointed at him. Ron would have smiled but couldn't. He ran down to Harry with his family.

Sirius ran along side Remus "NO, NOT HARRY YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM FROM ME! NOT JAME'S AND LILLY'S BOY! PLEASE NOT HARRY!" He got close enough both Remus and Sirius stopped seeing Peter, and began growling.

"Not here old friend well get him in the castle." He said in a tone that makes anyone run away in fear. Sirius ran over to Harry and licked his face and barked.

"I'm sorry old boy He won't wake up, Harry is dead." Ablus said.

All a sudden Molly ran over grabbing Harry crying, "NO, not Harry," she cried.

"Molly we need to move him." Albus said. Molly was holding Harry in his arms Remus fell next to Molly on his knees crying.

Lilly sighed they all had stopped laughing long ago. Lilly held on too Harry who was shaken by everything below. James waved his wand stopping things down below. "Harry… Son… Do you know what the Fates are."

"Yeah I learned of them in Muggle School. They are three sisters; one is young like a teenager, the woman with great beauty who seems ageless. Then the last on a fat old woman, who weaves the… Well something of time, they also control when someone dies."

James and Lilly nodded, "Yes, Harry your right. But what the muggle school doesn't know is the sisters of fate spilt the world to deal with. The teenager is the one in charge of North and South America. The adult she is in charge of Asia some of Russia and all the islands. The old one and she isn't really fat, well she is in charge of Europe and Africa, though she lets most of Africa alone."

"Why would she do that mum?"

"Because dear she told me she wanted it to run her own course." Lilly said smiling.

James looked at Harry, "Harry the thing is the fate's well they don't like how Voldemort keeps cheating death. The thing is you're the one they want to get rid of him."

"How can I I'm dead?" he asked looking at them.

Lilly looked at her son, "Harry the thing is. Since the whole horcruxes deal made it die not you. Though your body is dead at the moment they will allow you to go back to live. So Harry do you wanna live?"  
"Yes I wanna live, mum. " He looked down at his friends below and wanted to be with them.  
"Alright it's time for you to meet the fate."

SBSBSBSSBSBSBSBSBSBSSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB SBSBSBSBS

Sirius was whimpering but stopped he heard it, though it hadn't been there since he went to see Harry but it was there now. He barked with joy turning into his human form hugging Harry. "Albus Harry has a heart beat, he is back he is alive again." From the news of Harry being alive no one noticed that is was Sirius Black.

Molly looked at Harry in her arms and started crying out in joy, soon the word was whispering around Harry was back from the dead. After awhile she noticed it was Sirius and was about to scream since no one else noticed Ron covered her he was framed and is innocent."

"Molly, Arthur, Remus can you take Harry to the Hospital Wing." They nodded leaving. Ablus walked over to Sirius "you might wanna change back." Sirius looked at himself and followed the other three as a dog. The rest of the Weasley followed after there parents.

A/N: reviews are well liked


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Meeting of the Fates

A/N: do not own Harry Potter wish I did I be rich. And not a poor college student.

Lilly walked over picking up the baby horcrux both father and son looked at her with a look of disbelief wondering why she was caring it but didn't say anything. The family was soon standing in front of a giant golden gate. James looked at Harry "Here is the deal son after you leave here I do not want to be greeting you any time soon. Not till you lived a long life and have given us tons of grandchildren to watch over. " James said messing Harry's hair up.

James smiled watching his son blush and nod his head, "No problem da.. dad…" Harry said smiling. Harry looked at his father it was strange for him to have someone look at him the way his parents were. He knew they loved him no matter what he did, he knew Mr. and Mrs. Weasley cared for him. They said they thought of him like a son but after Ron's actions this past year was making him wonder if he ever did something they didn't like would they turn their backs on him like their son did. He smiled happy that he didn't have to worry about that.

"Well Harry welcome to the afterlife of heaven or whatever you wish to call it." James said walking in Harry walked in. It was perfect everyone was happy, but not in a creepy sort way. Harry smiled most the buildings were old fashion he could see mixtures of all the cultures and some of the modern era.

"Come on Harry this way." Lilly said walking she lead him and James threw the city. After walking around the city, Harry would see every so often an angel. He rubbed his eyes and followed his mom. He wasn't sure why but seeing a dragon was less shock than seeing an angel. Lilly looked at Harry knowing why he was surprised. "Sorry Harry we can't tell you about the afterlife. All we can do is take you to see the elder fate." She said smiling.

They took Harry to what looked like the Buckingham ___Palace. "Wait she lives here?" _

___ "She has good taste doesn't she." James said smiling as he walked past the guards and entered into the building. _

___ Harry walked through the palace and saw tapestries of history on the walls. It was showing the beheading of some of the monarchy's. Harry stopped seeing one of _Lady Jane Grey, he knew who she was since he had to study about her in school. Harry sighed soon following his parents he always felt bad for her. Soon he stood with his parents his mother looked at him. "Harry you should wait here for a bit." She said and walked in with James, leaving Harry to wait for what seemed like two hours which was really only sixteen minutes. When she walked out she smiled standing with James. "Sorry Harry but you have to go in by yourself." She gave her son a hug. Harry smiled hugging her back and James smiled patting him on the back. "Go luck Harry." James said smiling down at him son.

Harry smiled at his parents "see yea mom, dad." He said and walked into the room. He looked around the room was huge he could see a couple ___tapestries half done. Harry saw a bunch of thread that seemed to have sets for each generation; he knew that was the thread of life. He looked at a wall seeing thread that were framed he could see Hitler's name Julius Caesar, Alexander the Great, Merlin's, all the founding fathers of Hogwarts, Joan of Arc, Cleopatra. It seemed every great man or woman thread of life have been framed. Then he saw on that said Tom_ Marvolo ___Riddle, below that it said Lord Voldemort there was a thread cut and a spot for more threads._

___ "Hello, you must be Harry James Potter. Of course you are since you are the one I have big plans for. Lets get down to business." He heard a woman speak it was a kind elder woman. He turned around seeing a woman sitting in a desk she looked to be around sixty-six. The elder lady smiled she had the feeling of a kind grandmother everyone loves, she had her hair cut short and it was silver she wore a nice green dress. He looked at her eyes to see that they were sky blue and held a lot of wisdom. "Sit, sit my boy would you like some tea." She said while seeing Harry taking a seat she waved her hand. He thought it would appear in front of him but no. Some fairies came in bring the tea for both of them, one of the fairies bowed to Harry before leaving. _

___ "I saw that you had been looking at all of Europe's and Africa's famous life threads. Let me guess you are wondering why he has seven spots on the wall and only one is filled. You see Harry Tom has become a big problem for us. Like the others you saw they only had one thread for their life. The problem is Tom should have died a long time ago but since he made those blasted horcruxes we can't kill him. The thing was Tom was going to be the next Albus Dumbledore and we had someone else planned out to fight. But Tom went the other path since certain key figures did things different. But I won't go into detail of what should have been. Know this Harry. Tom is a cruel and evil man if you didn't jump in the way for Cedric, the deaths would follow as so Cedric would have been killed, then Sirius, Albus, Hedwig, Moody, _George Weasley has his ear cursed off by Snape, Rufus Scrimgeour is killed protecting were you were hiding at, Dobby dies coming to save you and your two friends. Then Severus Snape dies at Hogwarts along with Lupin, Tonks, Colin Creevey, Fred Weasley. There is a lot of muggleborns who die, lots of students lose their families. And Harry before you go back you need to know Snape is a good guy. But none of the deaths matter since things have changed. Some of the people I have said may still die. They will all die in the end but it is only time." She said smiling at Harry.

"Now we have new plans for this time around. You shall learn these plans over time. Also do not bother trying to learn who will die and how. I can't risk you trying to save every single person. Now if I send you back now there won't be much changes. And since you're here that means you want training. Which I have set up for you, know this. This will not be a walk in the park. It will be nothing like your time in Hogwarts, this will make Hogwarts look like a nap. Harry my boy I will having you trained by the best there is."

"Now, during the time you are here for your training will last six years." Harry had a look of shock on his face. "No need for that look, my boy. What I should have said, it will feel like six years." She waved her hand and he could see the hospital wing were his body was being examined. "I have placed your body in a coma. Which, you will wake up from on your birthday. See the only problem is you won't gain any physical training. But my younger sister wanted me to tell you her gift. She is having some of the potions that they have to give you on the last week. Make your body strength and musical memory fit to how you are the day you go back. ___Now you be getting the best training, since your teachers so far are the founders of Hogwarts and all of the greatest wizards that your teachers never bother to teach about. Merlin asked me to tell you how much he is looking forward to meeting you and being your teacher. He can tell you once you meet him." She said while going threw her papers and organizing them. "Though I will warn you he likes his pranks, your parents will be helping also. Lets see we have Alexander, I think Caesar wants to help too. And my sisters have offered to send some of their greatest heroes and villains to help teach you. Before you ask why the villains will be helping they learned their lessons." She said while looking over some papers. She looked up and saw the clock. _

___ "I'm so sorry Harry. I thought I had more time to talk to you. I have to get going, I won't be seeing you till your training is done. I better get going have to go make sure certain people make the right choices. You will be staying with your parents. They know all about your training and everything that you should be doing for the next six years. Enjoy your time with them. Nice meeting you Harry and keep your chin up alright." She smiled at him. _

___ Harry nodded and left felling as though he should not be there anymore. He bowed "It was nice to meet you too," he said then left. _

___ Once outside the room he noticed his parents were waiting for him smiling. "Well son ready to go see were you will be staying. For the next six years." James said with a huge grin on his face._

Harry smiled looking at them "yeah I am." All he could think was how crazy his day has been going.

"Now Harry. Don't think the next six years will be a walk in the park." Lilly said walking next to Harry. "We have been able to watch you Harry. And I'm a little disappointed in you. You should have been studying more instead of always goofing off. You won't like it but it been better if you listen to Hermione more. I blame Petunia and her horrible husband." Lilly went on a rant of how important school is.

Harry smiled listing to his mom and walking with his dad. He didn't care about the lectures he was just happy enough to be with his parents.

A/N: Ok so sorry it wasn't that long. And Happy Early X-mas, hope you have enjoyed and reviews help make me want to update.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, or make money from this.

Chapter Three: Daily Prophet

Tragic Strikes the Triwizard Tournament! Harry Potter Dead Or Alive?

By: Alice Bond

The Triwizard Tournament that is being hosted at Hogwarts this year is very well known. We have shown you details of the champions, the task and even to the gossip. Sadly we may even be telling of the death of one of our beloved champions. Harry James Potter name was somehow picked. Rita Seeker believes that he did it himself. After asking around I found that to change the goblet of fire you must use very dark magic. The level of power would not be of any school kid. They would also have to look up some dark magic which material is not located in Hogwarts. So this made me believe that someone was after Harry Potter.

Harry showed the wizarding world many things during the Tournament. The first task the champions each are to retrieve a golden egg from a dragon. Harry did something no one would expect. He summoned his broom and out flew the dragon. (Pictures are on page five.) I rest assure not many would be able to do that. I'm not sure Victor Krum could out fly a dragon. The second task Harry waited to make sure everyone was saved from the bottom of the Lake showing what a hero he is.

Sadly the third task last we saw of Harry smiling and walking around was when he entered the maze yesterday June 24, 1995. Harry and Cedric Diggory disappeared after grabbing the trophy. Only to re-appeared in front of the maze. It was at first believed that both boys tied, but then people noticed that the two champions were not alone. Peter Pettigrew was laying next to them out cold. Now Soon the shouting from Cedric was heard. He was yelling that Peter and you-know-who killed Harry Potter.

So everyone knows who Peter Pettigrew I did some background check. Peter was said to have died the night that He-who-must-not-be-named was destroyed by Harry Potter. It was said that the Potters went into hiding and had picked Sirius Black to be there secret keeper. But was believed to have told the Dark Lord there were abouts. Peter was said to confront the man to get revenge for betraying their friends. Black was said to have killed Peter Pettigrew. Looking into Sirius and Peter's story I found that Black did not receive a trail. Minster Fudge commented that "it was an open close case. Black is still guilty." This makes me wonder if Black was sent to azkaban for killing Peter will he get a trial if he turns him self in. And why did Peter hid himself for so long?

How did such a joyous event turn so wrong? During the crying and shouting Cedric was asked what happen. "We were taken to a graveyard. We were not sure it was part of the task and we decided to keep our wands out. All a sudden we heard kill the spare. The killing cruse was sent at me… He, he jumped infront of it saving my life. I was then tied to a tomb stone I could see Harry on the ground not moving. And that was when I saw Peter coming forth. He started chanting and took some of my blood and Harry's blood. He cut off his arm and then You-Know-Who appeared. He summoned some of his followers. I'm sorry I can't say anymore I.." We hope that Cedric will be able to move past this tragic even.

During the time talking to Cedric we did not hear until later that apparently Harry Potter was alive again. The Boy Who Lived, Lives Again. Harry Potter at the moment may still be alive. At the moment Albus will not give us a quote besides saying that Peter will be getting a trail. And Black's case will be re-opened in this new light. I wonder does this mean that Black was innocent. If that is true how many more innocents were imprisoned.

What of our hero is he alive, when he was said to be dead? If he is alive when will he wake up? I hope the ministry of magic will get down to this. And if what Cedric said is true and You-Know-Who is back what we will do without our hero.

We should all pray for the friends and family of Harry Potter. I hope the Ministry of Magic will bring justice to this.

Don't worry readers I shall get to the bottom of this and the truth will be free.

Harry Potter Dead Ministry to Blame

By: Jack Tyler

When Harry Potter had his name drawn, why was it not looked into about how he did it? He claimed he did not even put his name in it, or even want part in it. Why did Minister Fudge not tell Harry to sit each event out. There had been an age limit for a reason. Fudge did not think to help the poor boy at all. Why did no one offer to help train the boy. All of the others who names were drawn were 17 years or older. There was a set age limit. It was said that some believed that someone was out to get the young boy. Someone wanted him dead. But he showed how strong he was.

But during the third task the trophy had been turned into a portkey. And took both Harry and Cedric Diggory off Hogwarts grounds. The ministry should have had everything taken care of. Why did no one check to make sure no one tampered with the maze or the cup. So many people have died in the past why not make sure it was not as safe as it can be. But no now Harry may be dead because they did not think of the wellbeing of our hero. We failed him…..

Ginny put the daily prophet down not able to read any more. At least people are wanting to know what happen to him. And not let it slide under the rug. She looked down at the front cover seeing Harry laying on the ground unmoving and everyone rushing in to check on him. It was the last day of school and everyone was packing there last bit of things. She decided it be best to go to see Harry one last time. Since they said he was going to be kept here, so he would be safe during the summer.

She smiled while walking wondering how happy Harry would be when he found out his godfather would soon be a free man. She knew she should not know but her brother is a loud talker and the walls are thin at her home. Some times a little too thin, she shook her head trying to get rid of the thought.

A/N: Sorry for the very long delay on this story and my other stories. Long story short last summer had a bad break up, then I got injured really bad, and then computer crash. Lucky that I had everything backed up. Then went off to art school in Seattle. Was lied yeah don't go to Cornish of the Arts. And second when I was almost done with this chapter was hit by a car while walking across the street. So sorry for the late post I promise I will try and have my stories updated faster, this chapter is a lot shorter than I wanted. But please review I like reviews.


End file.
